First Impressions
by Anna Diamond
Summary: Inspired by Pride and Prejudice: Regency Era England, Bella Swan leaves town to live in the country with her family where she meets the respectable Masen family, and their intolerable yet handsome son Edward. AU/All Human/BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Update: **Please note that there have been small changes made to the chapter regarding how Edward and his father are addressed in public. Nothing major. :)

**Summary: **Inspired by Pride and Prejudice: Regency Era England, Bella Swan leaves town to live in the country with her family where she meets the respectable Masen family, and their intolerable (yet handsome) son.

All Human – AU.

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of the lovely Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter One**

I sighed as I pushed back the velvet curtain, trying to let some fresh air into the carriage. We had been travelling all day during the stifling heat of summer, to reach our new home in Edenbridge in Kent. The roads were dusty, and I was longing for some water to ease the burning in my throat.

I was excited about relocating. Life in town was never something I really enjoyed, much preferring country living. My mother wasn't too fond of the idea, citing the lack of society to be found in the country, but my father and I knew she would warm to it eventually. Her health had been declining recently, and the physician recommended the clean fresh air of the country for her.

I gazed lazily out the window, staring at the wild flowers along the side of the road absentmindedly. Despite the heat, I loved the summer time. And I was glad that I would be spending it in the country this summer, something I had not done since I was a very small child visiting my grandparents.

They were my mother's parents, and while they always seem to adore me, they never really approved of my parents marriage. You see, my father is a merchant, and until recently, did not hold a title of any kind. This is in comparison to my mother whose parents had the title, and the family name, and the estate.

Recently, however, my father was knighted by the Prince Regent, being another reason for our relocation. He felt that on top of mothers declining health, that now he had made his fortune and had a respectable title (that is, Sir Charles Swan) it was time to establish our family in the country, and become landholders.

I did not know much about Edenbridge, other than the fact that Hever Castle – the childhood home of Anne Boleyn – was just three miles away, and that a respectable family supposedly resided there now. I was anxious about meeting new people. I was never really a social person, only accompanying my parents on social calls out of a sense of duty.

It was then that the coachman called out to my father.

"Sire, we are at the gate of your estate now. We shall reach the main house in a matter of minutes."

Father looked at me, a smile causing his eyes to crinkle a little.

"Did you hear that Bella? Soon you will see your new home!"

I smiled and him and gave a little nod. My throat was far too dry for me to consider answering him properly.

We went over large bump in the road and my mother, who had been sleeping, awoke with a start. Father chuckled and mentioned that the bump would have to be fixed.

The road twisted ahead, and when we had rounded the bend, a large estate house was perched on top of a small hill over looking an elaborate garden. I felt myself smiling at the sight. I was certain I could be very content here.

We pulled up to the front steps, and the carriage stopped. A manservant opened the carriage door and offered me his hand. I tried to step out as delicately and carefully as I could manage, but I tripped on the hem of my skirt, resulting in my half falling from the carriage. Fortunately I was able to regain my balance before I could sustain an injury of any kind.

Father chuckled at me, and offered me his arm, my mother on his other and escorted us in to the house. I was desperately wanted to change out of my carriage dress and in to something fresh.

Finding my room, I walked over to one of my windows. It provided an excellent view of our park and the gardens. I could see some servants down below who were unloading our things from a second carriage. I already had my possessions in my room, as my father had organised for most of our items to be brought down in the days before our move.

I hastily removed my coat and hat, taking the pins that held my hair in place out and letting my hair flow free. I remembered I had left my door open, and closed it with a click. There was no need for an unnecessary lecture from Renee about proper etiquette. Rolling down my stockings, and pulling off my boots I found that I felt much better. My dress was damp with sweat from the heat of the carriage, but it was truly too much effort to try and wrestle out of it right now.

I noticed for the first time that there was a pitcher of water on my table, and was extremely grateful for it. Pouring myself a glass, I walked back over to my window and sat down, sipping the water. The cool breeze accompanied with the water was absolute luxury after being stuck in the stuffy carriage all morning.

Hearing a commotion downstairs – servants calling for my father – I glanced out the window. There were two men on horseback riding towards our house. One looked to be in his middle ages with brown hair and a moustache. The other was much younger, perhaps only a little older than me, with bronze hair that looked windblown.

When they reached the house, the dismounted their horses and handed the reins to a nearby servant. My father was at the door ready to greet them. I found myself leaning out my window to get a better look at them, and also to hear what the conversation was about.

I heard snatches of words when the breeze was kind enough to carry them up to me.

'Earl of Edenbridge', 'cordially invited' and 'week from now' being the only words I could really distinguish with any certainty. They turned to go, and the younger one glanced up at my window and raised an eyebrow. I blushed furiously and back away from the window as fast as I could.

I hoped he hadn't seen me properly. Before I had any time to ponder the situation further, a housemaid walked into the room. I squeaked in surprise, and managed to knock my chair over.

"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry miss, please let me fix that for you," said the housemaid. She appeared to be my age, with mousey brown hair and a light smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose.

I smiled at her, "Do not worry yourself with it. It was my own clumsiness that knocked it over."

As I righted the chair, she spoke again.

"I'm terrible sorry to interrupt you miss, but your parents have ordered your presence downstairs. They are about to serve afternoon tea."

"Thank you, I'm sorry, but what was your name?"

She bobbed a curtsey, "Angela, miss. Angela Webber."

"Thank you Angela. Pray, do you think you could assist me with my hair? It seems to have fallen out of its own accord," I said with a mischievous smile, winking at her to inform her it was quite the opposite in fact.

She broke into a grin, clearly happy to be let in on a little joke and came over to assist me with fixing my hair. I was pleasantly surprised; she could do a better job than my governess back in town could do.

I headed downstairs to the afternoon parlour to rejoin my parents.

"Bella, darling, there you are! I have such wonderful news, that I can hardly wait to tell you!" My mother enthused.

I sat down in an arm chair and replied that since she could hardly wait, she had better tell me quickly.

"You would never believe, oh the wonder of it all! The Earl of Edenbridge, Lord Edenbridge has welcomed us to the neighbourhood, and invited us to his ball at Hever next week! What an exceedingly generous man, with such a pleasant countenance too. His son, Lord Edward Masen was exceedingly handsome also, Bella" She ended, with a wink.

I looked at her with exasperation.

"Mother, please! Not another one of your marriage schemes! You do remember how the last one turned out, don't you?"

She was sensible enough to look at me with shame.

"Well Bella, how was I to know that Lord Michael would be found in a comprising position with that Stanley heiress! To think of how reckless young people are these days, it hardly serves my poor nerves very well at all!"

I turned my head towards my father and rolled my eyes. He chuckled silently. We both knew about my mother's nerves very well indeed.

-xxx-

I stood in front of my mirror, making sure my gown was sitting right. I spun around once, making sure my hair stayed in place. I was ready. Ready to meet the society that Edenbridge offered. My hands started shaking with nervousness, and I could feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

I had no doubt that this ball would be one of the most fashionable events in Edenbridge this season. It was the Earls ball after all.

With one last quick glance in the mirror, I picked up the Kashmir shawl I was given by an admirer in London, and my reticule, and marched down the stairs to meet my parents in the carriage.

The trip to Hever took half an hour at a good pace, and the time was spent with my mother filling in the silence with idle chatter, and speculations.

"Oh, I heard from Mrs. Cardew that Lady Sophia Dorrett would be attending by herself as Lord Dorrett is away on unspecified business in town. What a scandal this could prove to be! It is a shame that some people have no qualms about tarnishing their own name."

That was all I heard before I tuned out, focusing of the clip clop of the horses shoes on the road. It had rained the day before, so there was fortunately very little dust on the road; however it was going to be a very clear and beautiful night that night. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and I could see more stars than I ever imagined could have existed.

Before I knew it, I could faintly hear laughter, and saw a long drive illuminated with torches. Hever castle was beautiful. It was nothing spectacularly grand, and possible even a little unfashionable to modern standard, but it was beautiful all the same.

We pulled up to the entrance way, and climbed out of the carriage. My father escorted my mother and myself in, with an arm for each of us. The ball was taking place in the bailey of the castle. We walked through the gates and were met with an amazing sight. People were scattered around in elegant clothing, torches were dotted around the castle walls, along with green silk hangings. There was a quartet in the corner playing lively music which many people were dancing to. Standing in the entrance way was the men who had come to our home yesterday – Lord Edenbridge and his son, Lord Edward Masen along with a well dressed lady with curly bronze hair.

Lord Edenbridge stepped forward to greet us, and introduce us to his family.

"Ah, Sir Charles, delighted you could make it. Please, let me introduce my lovely wife – Lady Elizabeth Masen, and of course, my son Edward whom you met yesterday." He said, gesturing to them both respectively.

My father replied, by introducing my mother and myself.

"This would be my delightful wife, Lady Renee of Petersfield. And this is my beautiful daughter, Isabella Swan."

I blushed and curtseyed, I always hated introductions.

Lord Edenbridge spoke for his family, "It is truly a pleasure to meet you both, ladies. I hope you have a splendid time this evening."

My father made to move us through the entry way and into the bailey, when I happened to look up and catch the eye of Lord Masen.

He had a stony look upon his face, and did not acknowledge that our eyes had met. Instead he turned his head away with an air of indifference.

I blushed furiously at the rejection of such a handsome man. Not a romantic rejection, of course. I hardly knew the gentleman. But it was a rejection all the same.

I tried not to dwell on what was the cause of his attitude, hoping it was not me.

We moved forward into the throng of guests, and father found us our table.

We sat for awhile, watching the dancing and people mingling,

"Oh," my mother said after some time, "the society here is much better than I ever could have hoped for. Look, see there in the far corner, that is Lady Dilworth – she is the daughter of Lord Buckington – you know, the Shrewsbury Buckingtons."

My father and I nodded, feigning interest in her gossip. That was one thing my mother was notorious for.

"Charlie," that was my mothers pet name for my father, "they are going to dance the two third, may we?" she asked him, taking his hand.

He stood and replied it would be a pleasure, turning to wink at me.

I sighed as they walked off to join the line of dancers assembling. This would mean I would have to spend the next thirty minutes sitting by myself.

I stared at my hands, as if they were the most interesting things in the word, examining each fingernail, when I heard someone clear their throat right in front of me.

I looked up to see a young man, who looked to be around my age. He had a very poor complexion, with acne scarring his face, and greasy black hair plastering the sides of his face.

He smiled timidly, "Hello there. I hear you are Miss Isabella Swan. My name is Eric Yorkie and I was wondering if you would join me for the two third?"

I sighed internally – I absolutely detested dancing in any shape or form, but if word got back to my mother that I had declined an offer to dance with a young, presumably eligible man, there would be hell to pay in the form of a lengthy lecture.

I stood and gave him my hand, "Certainly Mr. Yorkie, I would be delighted." I said, lying through my teeth.

The dance itself was an ordeal. With the near fatal mixture of my clumsiness and Eric's absolute lack of co-ordination and rhythm, we managed to clear a path of dancers trying to avoid us. The whole time I could feel a pair of eyes watching me, and sometimes when I turned to search for them I saw the mysterious Lord Edward Masen staring at me.

When the dance finally ended I thanked Eric, and despite his offer to dance the next set, I politely declined and made my way back to the table to meet my parents.

They were already sitting down, and my mother immediately wanted to know every detail about the man I was just dancing with.

"Yorkie? No, they are of no great consequence. No matter, dear Bella, we will find you a handsome, ri…" She trailed off, looking behind me. "Lord Masen, how delightful of you to come join us, would you care to sit with us?"

I spun around on my heel and found myself staring into the eyes of Lord Masen, the same young gentleman that had being staring at me, quite rudely, during the course of my dance with Eric.

He looked behind me with a smile to my mother, "Sorry, Lady Swan, I have simply come over here to request your daughters hand – for the next dance that is."

I blushed furiously. He left that pause in there quite deliberately – I could tell by the smirk on his face when he said it.

"Oh of course," Mother replied, "Yes, our dear Bella would be absolutely delighted, wouldn't you Bella?"

I nodded glumly, knowing that I would have no say in the matter anyway.

I stood again, taking the arm he offered to me. I turned to give my father a look of exasperation, and he winked at me.

"Ah, I believe the dancing is about to recommence, let us join the line." Edward said, and led us over to where everyone had assembled.

I stood opposite him in the line. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What, no idle chattering? No admiration of the finery of the table setting?"

I could barely keep from letting my mouth hang wide open in shock.

"I beg your pardon, Lord, for it seems that you assume that because I am a female, clearly I feel the need for this idle chatter you speak of. I must inform you I feel it to be quite pointless. One should not say anything, if they cannot say any thing constructive." I said, trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Ahh, I knew you'd be a feisty spirit when I saw you in your window with your hair down, blowing around like a savage. You are just as I would have expected."

I moved towards him to reply to him, just as the music started and all the ladies took one step towards their partners. He held out his hand and smiled patronisingly, and led me down the line.

"How dare you insinuate in any way or form that I resemble a savage! I resent such a thing. Just because I do not fit your ideal of a demure, proper little lady sitting in her window, mooning over her perfect man while practising some accomplishment or another, does not mean I am some savage!" I replied as we turned and went back up the line to our original positions.

"You mean to insult your own sex by painting such a picture?" He said, as we swapped partners briefly, returning to stand opposite each other.

I huffed in frustration.

"Lord Masen, I am afraid I do not feel at all comfortable discussing such opinions with you, someone whom I barely know, and have only had the acquaintance of during the course of one evening, now if you will please refrain from chatter, as I feel the greatest enjoyment from dancing can be done in silence so one may truly appreciate the music."

He cocked his eyebrow at that.

"As you wish Miss Swan, as you wish."

The dance continued on in a tense manner, with the only relief being at the end of the half hour, when I could return to my parents. Edward escorted me to the table then politely excused himself, citing the need to talk to his father.

The rest of the evening passed in much of the usual manner one would expect from a gathering of this kind. A new scandal arose when one of the young gentlemen disappeared along with a serving maid, and were discovered in the stables by some coachmen.

At some late hour, my father finally announced that we could return home for the evening, and I was very grateful for that.

The trip home was much faster than the trip there, with all of the excitement and anticipation for the ball having dissipated over the course of the evening.

When we returned home, I bid my parents a goodnight and clambered the stairs to my room. Angela had already lit some candles in there, and turned down my covers. It was pure bliss being able to sink into my bed. My mind briefly replayed the events of that evening, lingering on my unfortunate encounter with the highly disagreeable and unfortunately intolerable Lord Edward Masen.

As I drifted off to sleep I hoped I would not have to endure many more encounters with that horrid, insufferable man. Little did I know, I was hoping in vain.

-xxx-

**Authors Note: **Thank you for reading. If you have enjoyed the story and would like me to continue then please review. :) I sincerely apologise for any historical inaccuracies, and/or grammatical errors. I encourage you to point them out so that I may correct them. Cookies for anyone who can spot a minor Oscar Wilde reference. ;)

**PS:** If there are any words or concepts you are not familiar with then please let me know. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Update: **Some very small changes in the names. Nothing major. :)

**Summary: **Inspired by Pride and Prejudice: Regency Era England, Bella Swan leaves town to live in the country with her family where she meets the respectable Masen family, and their intolerable (yet handsome) son.

All Human – AU.

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of the lovely Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Two**

Two weeks had passed since the night of the Hever ball, two hot, stifling and humid weeks. Summer was fully upon us now and the days were long and languid.

I was seated in the garden at Hever with my mother and Lady Edenbridge. Since the ball they had struck up a friendship and frequently visited each other. Today we were having tea and cakes in the garden under the shade of a blossoming cherry tree.

I was always required to be present for these social visits; mother felt I should be learning my role in society so that one day I would make a charming wife.

Sighing as I plucked at my stays trying to get some relief, I looked out across the garden to see the insufferable Lord Masen making his way towards us on horseback. I rolled my eyes and hoped that he would turn the other way before he reached us, so I would not have to endure his false pleasantries.

Luck, it seemed, was not on my side on this occasion however.

He dismounted his horse and tied her to another tree in the grove.

"Ladies," he said while walking over to join us, "What a pleasant surprise to see you here in the cherry tree grove. Do you mind if I join you?"

He glanced in my direction as he said that and smirked. I huffed and turned my head, but disguised it as a cough.

His mother, Lady Edenbridge replied that she would be delighted if he were to join us and poured him a cup of tea, while he reached for a cake.

"So Edward, darling, did you enjoy your ride? Where did you go today?" She asked as she handed him his cup and saucer.

"Just around the property," He said while stirring some sugar into his tea.

Moving the cup to his mouth he glanced at me, "You look well today Miss Swan. I find the sunshine becomes you."

Our mothers twittered while I looked at him with disdain.

I replied in a tone that clearly showed how little I thought of his opinion, while still trying to sound polite.

"Thank you Lord, you are too kind."

I turned my head away and pretended to be occupied with watching his horse.

He didn't say anything else till he had finished his tea. He set his cup and saucer back on the table and rose.

"Miss Swan, the grounds of Hever are lovely at this time of year, would you care to accompany me on a walk about them?"

"I am afraid I have recently twisted my ankle, and as such am in no condition to walk for pleasure at present." I replied.

"Then I shall have to carry you!" He countered.

I rose indignantly, excused myself from the table, and started walking in the direction of the lake. He quickly followed me and kept pace.

We were silent until we reached the lake.

"You do not like me, Miss Swan." He stated.

I turned and looked up at him, raising my eyebrow as I did so.

"You are cold and distant with me. Most young ladies would jump at the chance to be escorted around the gardens by me."

I laughed at that, "Lord, as you should know by now, I am not 'most young ladies' not only this, but I find you rude and presumptuous, so being escorted by you anywhere is quite an ordeal for me."

"Well, Miss Swan, I am terribly grieved to hear that this is your opinion of me. I endeavour to speak the truth, and truthful is what I have been. I apologise if this has been offensive to you."

I looked at him, despite his sincere sounding apology, he was still smirking. I turned and stomped back to the cherry tree grove.

"Bella!" He called, but I ignored him.

"Bel…" I heard him start again, and realised why he was calling me.

I had inadvertently stumbled upon where they play croquet, and found myself tumbling to the ground after tripping on a hoop.

"Oof!" I grunted as I fell in a heap. I was mortified. This was the last thing I needed. More fuel for the fire of torment that Edward had decided to bestow upon me.

I stayed where I was on the ground, praying that somehow I would be able to melt into the ground and that not be noticed by him.

I heard him come up behind me.

"Bravo Bella, that was a grand exit indeed!" He said while laughing and clapping.

I kept my face on the ground; I didn't want to look at him.

"Go away!" I mumbled into the grass.

I felt his hand on my back.

"Bella.. I mean Miss Swan, are you hurt at all?"

'Other than my poor bruised ego?' I thought to myself.

I shook my head to let him know I was fine.

"Please look at me," He said with a hint of pleading in his tone.

I turned my head to the right which is where he was crouching next to me and looked up at his face.

He beamed, and I poked my tongue at him in a childish way.

"What a marvellous tongue you have!" He said while grinning at me.

My eyes widened and I blushed furiously, turning my head back to the ground.

"Oh come now, you have never been told you have a wonderful tongue before?"

I sat up suddenly, and gave him an incredulous look.

"Lord, I think you will find it is rather inappropriate to compliment a young lady about her tongue!"

For what happened next, I was completely unprepared for.

He quickly leaned into me, our noses almost touching. I could feel his breath on my face.

"And how, Miss Swan," He spoke slowly in a low voice that ignited a fire within me I had never felt before, "How could a tongue be inappropriate at all?"

My body was tingling in anticipation. Of what, I did not know, but I felt it all the same.

He moved his head closer for a second, so that our noses really did bump gently. I thought he was going to kiss me, but then I realised what a ridiculous idea that was.

As much as I despised Edward, I could not deny that he was unbearably handsome, and that in more ways than one, he was far out of my league.

We stared at each other for an immeasurable second, till we heard Lady Edenbridge calling for us.

We pulled apart in an instant, and Edward rose to his feet. He offered me his hand to help pull me up and I accepted it.

As soon as I rose, I almost collapsed again. There was a sharp pain in my ankle.

I cried out softly, and he caught me.

"Are you okay?" He said, sounding concerned.

"It appears I really have twisted my ankle. It's a little tender at the moment."

"Silly Bella," He chuckled softly.

He put one arm behind me, and the other behind my legs and scooped me up bridal style.

He pulled me close to his body, and I could feel the involuntary tingling start again.

Was this some kind of intense hate that I felt, to make me feel like this physically? Because I was quite certain I didn't like him. Sure, I found him to be handsome, but his personality was insufferable.

Being jostled up and down against his body did not help matters either. The tingling was intensifying in the top of my legs. I blushed again.

Unfortunately for me, he noticed.

"Miss Swan, what in good heavens could you be blushing about now?"

I bit my lip. I could hardly tell him he was setting every nerve ending of mine on fire, and that for just a second, I actually wished he had have actually pressed his lips against mine.

"It is the heat I am afraid." I replied, hoping he would believe me.

He looked at me, doubt crossing his features.

He set me down again on a tree trunk, nestled between some trees so that no one could see us.

He knelt before me and went to reach for my ankle.

I put out my hand to stop him.

"What are you doing?"

He looked up at me from where he was kneeling on the ground.

"I'm checking your ankle of course."

He gently lifted my leg and raised the bottom of my dress and petticoat slowly, while he watched my reaction, his green eyes blazing.

I blushed again. He grasped my ankle, and started checking for any bone injury. He was gentle and quick.

As quickly as he assessed my ankle, he removed my shoe.

"Can you move your ankle at all?"

I managed to wiggle it a bit, and winced.

He sighed then looked me in the eye as he lifted my leg.

I furrowed my brows as he started running his hands slowly up my leg.

When he reached my knee my breathing hitched. This was wrong.

His fingers slowly made their way up my thigh; I could feel his fingertips through my stocking. The tingle at the top of my legs became very intense, and a burning feeling was spreading in my stomach.

When his fingers reached the top of my legs, they brushed the bare skin there. I looked at him and bit my lip. I wanted to tell him to stop, but I couldn't do it.

His hands lingered there for a moment, exhaling deeply, and then found the latch of my garter that was keeping my stocking up. Quickly undoing it he started to roll my stocking down, dragging his fingertips against my bare skin. I thought I might explode.

He cleared his throat.

"I need to check for bruising," He said in a weak voice.

Pulling my stocking off he checked for any discolouration, and asked me to move my ankle again. This time it hurt a lot less, and I was able to get more movement.

"Looks like you just twisted it after all, Miss Swan." He smiled at me.

I nodded and motioned to take the stocking from him.

He looked confused.

"I really think it is a better idea if I put that back on myself," I said, bowing my head slightly and biting my lip.

Shrugging, he handed it to me.

"As you wish."

I hastily put it back on as far as my knee, and gave him a pointed look to turn around.

He did so, as I pulled up the remaining length and reattached it to my garter.

I looked up to tell him he was able to turn around, and found him peeking. I could feel my cheeks burn in embarrassment and anger.

He pretended not to notice and scooped me up again, returning to where our mothers were.

We had almost reached them when I heard a voice cry "Oh my!"

I turned towards the sound and saw my mother and Lady Edenbridge standing with their hands at their mouths.

"Do not worry! It is not as bad as it looks." I said, trying to reassure them.

"Miss Swan here had a little accident involving a croquet hoop and seems to have injured her ankle." Edward said.

"Oh Bella dear, you are too clumsy for your own good sometimes." My mother said.

"I cannot help that, mother!" I replied indignantly.

She turned to Lady Elizabeth, "I believe we will be cutting our tea break short, I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not," Lady Elizabeth replied, then turned to me, "I wish you a speedy recovery Miss Swan."

I nodded my thanks. Edward carried me all the way to the carriage, and placed me in there gently.

"Thank you Lord Masen." I said, trying to be polite. I wasn't sure where we stood at present. Something happened between us, something confusing. And now I wasn't so sure if I found him as intolerable as I previously did.

He nodded, and turned to walk back to the castle. Our mothers bid each other farewell and our carriage started on the journey back to Edenbridge.

-xxx-

That evening, as Angela brushed my hair out for me, I decided to ask her about Edward.

"How old is he?" I enquired.

"I believe he has just recently turned twenty years of age Miss." She responded, gently pulling the brush through my head creating a delicious tingling sensation in my scalp.

"And, what is he like with the young women of Edenbridge?" I said, picking up my hand mirror from my dresser and twisting it around nervously.

Behind me, Angela started to grin, as evidenced in the mirror.

"He is very popular with the young ladies, of course Miss Swan, but he hardly pays them any attention."

I nodded my head in what I hoped to be a non-committed response.

"Does Miss Swan take a liking to the young lord?"

I pulled my head up sharply.

"Of course not! He is the most intolerably and infuriating man I have ever come across."

Angela narrowed her eyes slightly, raising her eyebrow.

"Of course, Miss."

She placed the hair brush back on my dressing table, and went to turn down the covers of my bed.

"Goodnight, Miss."

"Goodnight, Angela."

As I lay in bed that night I tossed and turned. The moment, or rather moments I had shared with Edward today were confusing. After hours of internal debate I had decided on one resolute decision.

I was to ignore Edward and his advances.

I may feel something for him, yes, but I was just the daughter of a knighted merchant, and he the son of an Earl. On top of that, I could not bear to be around him at the best of times. There was something about him and his teasing way that infuriated me so.

Just as I was about to drift off to sleep, thoughts of him, running his hands up my leg entered my mind. I could feel every little touch as if it were happening all over again.

I sat up suddenly. Scrunching my eyes shut, I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand several times, willing the images to leave my mind.

I climbed off my bed, and limped over to my window, still feeling unsteady on my ankle. I sat in the chair next to it, and leaned my face against the cool glass. Somewhere in between cursing Lord Masen as the bane of my existence, and revelling in the events from the afternoon just been, I feel into a deep slumber.

-xxx-

**A/N-** First of all, thank you for all your lovely reviews. They are very encouraging! They make me write faster too, just for the record. ;) Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I am currently in the middle of exams which will decide whether I can continue on with university or not, so the pressure is on!

I'll update again much sooner than this time, that is, if your reviews request it. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Inspired by Pride and Prejudice: Regency Era England, Bella Swan leaves town to live in the country with her family where she meets the respectable Masen family, and their intolerable (yet handsome) son.

All Human – AU.

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of the lovely Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Three**

The next morning I awoke to the sound of bird song.

I lay in bed for a short time, luxuriating in the perfect feeling of cosiness and warmth that my blankets provided me with. This had to be one of my favourite sensations in the world.

This was all too soon disrupted however. Angela entered my room, and advanced towards my windows to open the curtains.

"Good Morning Miss," She called cheerfully, "It looks to be yet another beautiful day! We have truly been blessed this summer, have we not?"

"Indeed Angela, good morning to you also."

She bustled about the room, laying out my outfit for the day, and then assisting me dress. Today I was in pale blue, the colour of the summer sky.

I hobbled down the stairs to join my parents for breakfast.

My father looked up as I entered the room.

"Ah, my dearest daughter: the invalid. How do you fare this morning?" He enquired.

I smiled as I took my place at the table.

"Father, I do believe I am your only daughter, therefore by default, naturally your dearest, and as to your enquiry - I find I have much more mobility than yesterday, thank you."

As breakfast progressed, my father informed me he was returning to town for a few days to complete some business, and that a young gentleman by the name of James McLeary would be accompanying him home, and staying with us for some time.

The father of the young gentleman was close friends with my father, and I had met him several times. Each time was thankfully short. I was not at all looking forward to his staying with us.

The best word one could use to describe him is slimy. He had a way of sneaking up on you, and making you feel _violated_ with little or no effort at all.

I gloomily ate the rest of my breakfast. Things were suddenly looking very dreary indeed. Not only was I constantly harassed by Lord Masen, but now I would have to endure worse in my own home.

I excused myself from the breakfast room, and headed to the library. We had recently acquired the complete works of the authoress Jane Austen. My favourite by far was Pride and Prejudice.

I took the first volume from the shelf and settled in a comfortable chair near the French doors so that I could still bask in the glorious sunlight while enjoying the book.

It was nearly noon, and I had almost finished with the first volume when I felt a presence behind me.

"You are a reader, Miss Swan?"

I recognised the voice of Lord Masen immediately. I wish I could've said it was an unpleasant annoying sort of voice, the type to make one cringe upon hearing it. It was quite the opposite.

I closed my eyes and tried to calmly close my book.

"Lord Masen, what occasion do I have to thank to be graced with a visit from you?"

He walked around from the back of the chair to stand in front of me and knelt down in front of me.

"I came to check on the invalid, of course!" He said, smiling.

I puckered my lips in a thoughtful way, I was never going to get used to this.

"Oh, well my ankle has recovered significantly, thank you." I informed him, rising from my seat.

He stood too, and took a step back.

"I hear your father is leaving on some business for a few days?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I can confirm you have heard correctly, yes."

"And I also hear that upon his return, your family will be hosting a dinner?"

This took me by surprise, as I had not heard anything of it before now. This was commonplace in our household however – my mother would go on planning her grand schemes, only informing me last minute.

"That I cannot confirm, for I have heard nothing of it."

He looked at me for a long moment, smiling his crooked smile. I happened to notice he had exceptional teeth.

"That's a shame, I was hoping for the opportunity to solicit the coveted position of sitting next to your at the dinner table. You're proving to be quite popular amongst the society of Edenbridge, and I thought I had best to try my luck first."

I rubbed my hand against my brow in confusion.

"You wish to sit next to me?"

"Yes, I would enjoy it very much." He said, a smirk forming.

My mind whizzed. Yes, I had resolved to keep away from him. But there was something about him that kept drawing me in. Yes, no, yes, no – my mind fought a vicious war with my heart.

"You may, if this dinner takes place as planned. I hope your table manners are not as bad as your social manners, or I shall be completely mortified!"

My brain wished my forehead to repeatedly hit my writing desk for agreeing to something so silly. My heart wished to skip for joy.

"Edward!" I heard Lady Edenbridge call.

He took my hand and kissed it gently.

"I must be leaving, but for you, Miss Swan, I will brush up on my table manners. I would hate to have any reason to cause you mortification."

I nodded weakly. "Good day, Lord."

"Good day, Miss Swan."

As soon as I was sure he had gone far away enough not to hear, I fell back into my chair and let out a growl of frustration.

I was losing this battle. He had been so utterly rude to me the first time we met, and now he was polite and charming and everything expected in the son of an earl.

I pondered on this for some time. Then it occurred to me: this was all a game for him.

He wasn't really interested in me - he was interested in the chase. It explained so much! How he would be hot and cold just like that. Why he wound me up so much the first time we met – that was a test!

He wanted to see how much fight there was in me, to see how much of a challenge I would be for him.

I picked up the book next to me and threw it hard out of frustration. It hit the wall with a thump and cluttered to the floor.

I tugged at my hair in frustration, feeling betrayed.

I let out a strangled laugh at that. Betrayed? I barely knew the gentleman. I was losing my mind completely.

I went to pick up the book, and found myself leaning against the wall and slumping to the ground, crying.

Angela, my housemaid entered at that moment.

"Oh miss! What did he say to you?" She asked as she hurried over to crouch down beside me.

I knocked my head against the wall and looked up at ceiling, biting my lip.

"He's done nothing to upset me. He's playing a game with me isn't he?"

She looked at me confused.

"Edward, Lord Masen – he's playing a game with me. He'll be distant and cold one moment, and the next he is being the picture of gentleman manners and courteousness. It's all one big silly ridiculous game."

She frowned, "Miss, I understand there are many young men out there who would aspire to such schemes, but I believe that Lord Masen is a good sort. Do not judge him so hastily."

"I will judge him as I see fit, thank you!" I huffed.

She nodded shortly, and went to leave.

"Angela," I called, "I'm sorry, you do not need to leave. You're the closest thing I have to a friend here."

She beamed at this.

"Thank you miss, but I really do need to be on my way, your dinner is calling me."

I smiled and nodded, wiping my stray tears off my face.

The fact that I cried when I got angry was always something that mortified me.

I picked up the book and cradled it in my hands.

"I'm sorry, Miss Austen." I whispered to its cover. It not long past noon, and I was already talking to books.

Standing up, I dusted myself, and settled back into my chair to finish reading about Elizabeth Bennet and Mr Darcy.

-xxx-

A few days past and I did not see or hear from Lord Masen. My father was shortly returning from London, and my mother busied herself with the preparation of the dinner.

It was a blissful few days to be sure. The fine weather kept up, and I was able to enjoy long walks around our gardens, resting in the shade of the great trees to read.

I had just laid down my book and closed my eyes, enjoying the cool breeze that was rustling the leaves on the trees, and the sound of the trickling creek nearby when I heard the footsteps of someone approaching.

I had hoped, momentarily that it might have been Lord Masen. I could've confronted him about his unacceptable actions and intents. This hope was too soon crushed however. I opened my eyes to see the slimy James McLeary standing over me, grinning his wicked grin.

"Miss Bella, such a pleasure it is to see you again. It has been too long." He said, holding out his hand as if you help me up from where I lay in the grass.

I ignored his hand and promptly stood up, brushing myself off.

"Or perhaps it has not been long enough, Mr McLeary." I had never made it a secret about my distaste for him. Ever since we were young children he had repulsed me.

It was not that he was unfortunate looking, oh no, many young ladies found his looks to be very agreeable. He just had an evil air about him. I suspected many things of him, all bad, but had not yet had the proof. Whether I was relieved by this fact I knew not, I just always made a point to keep my distance from him.

"Come now, Miss Swan, we are old friends! Surely you have missed me somewhat."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I must return to the house to greet my Father now, excuse me."

Turning towards the house, I stalked off, never turning back to see if he followed.

My Father was happy to see me, and embraced me tightly.

"I have a present for you, daughter!"

He was a generous man for sure, sometimes too generous. Nothing would stop him from doting on his wife and daughter.

He held out a large garment bag. I reached for it and laid it down on the creamy upholstered chaise-longue.

Opening it I found a gorgeous royal blue gown with intricate black beading around the bodice, splitting to reveal the creamy white silk underneath.

"Father, this is a truly beautiful gown! Thank you so much, I truly adore it!"

I hugged him again, and kissed his cheek affectionately.

Mother walked in at that time.

"My, what a commotion!" She exclaimed.

She glanced at my dress, and squealed with delight.

"Oh Charlie, you have outdone yourself again! This will be perfect for Bella to wear tonight!"

It dawned on me then that tonight was the night of our dinner; the night when I had agreed to sit with Lord Masen for the course of the evening. I could not suppress the tiny flutter in my heart when I thought of this. Likewise, I could not stop the prickling rage that came with it – remembering that this was likely a game to him.

James chose that moment to slink in.

"Lady Swan, it is a pleasure to see you again. I must thank you for allowing me to be a houseguest in your fine home these next few months." He said to my mother, kissing her hand.

I discreetly rolled my eyes.

"Bella, have you been reacquainted with our guest?" My father piped up.

"Yes father, just before in the garden, now if you'll excuse me I must go and get ready for this evening." I said hastily, picking up my gown and retiring from the room to find Angela.

I found her in the kitchens and requested her assistance to help me get ready for that evening.

She admired my gown and said she had the perfect hairstyle to go with it.

I let her work her wonders, and was very happy with what she did. Looking in the mirror I found an intricate blend of twists and curls with a gorgeous blue ribbon to match my gown.

Several hours had passed, and it was time to get into my gown. Angela assisted me with my stays, and then left me to put the gown on myself.

As little as I sometimes thought of myself, I had to admit that blue was a becoming colour on me. I twirled in front of the mirror, pleased with the result.

Glancing over to a table by my bed, I noticed someone had placed a fresh vase of white freesia there. I picked a few flowers, trimmed their ends, and placed them in my hair. Perfect, I was done.

I made my way to the window, and sat in the window seat. The sun was setting, it was almost twilight. The staff had just finished lighting the torches that lined the driveway. In the distance I could hear the clip clop of horse shoes, and the rattling wheels of carriages.

When my mother said "dinner" she had greatly under exaggerated. She had invited all of the well to do members of the neighbourhood for dinner and dancing. It was to be a great party. This of course was something very typical to my mother.

Our first party in this neighbourhood had to be a grand affair to be remembered.

I heard footsteps along the hallway outside my door, pausing, and a hand on the door knob.

The door opened with a click and James stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Why did you close the door?" I asked him, standing up from my seat.

"My, my Bella, don't you look ravishing tonight?" He said, taking a step towards me.

"I'm sorry, can I help you? Was there something you needed?"

A slow lazy grin appeared on his face.

"I am sure there are many things you could help me with, but that's not why I'm here. Your mother requested you join them downstairs to greet the guests." He said, picking up a trinket box and examining it.

"Tell her I'll be down momentarily. You may leave now." I said with a tone of finality.

He put the box down and moved another step closer.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to stay."

I raised my eyebrow incredulously. Was he really that dense?

"Quite sure, thank you."

He bowed his head and made his way out of my room, closing the door behind him.

This was going to be quite a night: dealing with Lord Masen's unpredictable mood swings, and advances from James.

Taking a deep breath, I exited my room and made my way down the stairs. My parents were standing by the front door which had just opened.

Lord and Lady Edenbridge walked in, followed by Lord Masen.

I paused for a moment, just as he glanced up at me.

He met my eyes with a long, sad look then glanced away again to greet my parents.

I rushed down the stairs to greet them. Lady Edenbridge commented on the speedy recovery of my ankle, and the requested to be introduced to the young gentleman staying with us.

My mother obliged, and when the introduction was complete Lord Masen spoke.

"Lady Swan, I must beg for you to excuse your daughter as she has promised to accompany me for the course of the evening."

His parents looked shocked, while mine positively beamed at the thought. James, who was watching the scene, narrowed his eyes.

"Of course, Lord Masen. And I'm sure Bella would only be too happy to oblige." My mother enthused, giving me a meaningful look.

He raised his arm for me to take, and I obliged.

We wandered aimlessly around the interior and exterior of the house for sometime, in complete silence. It was unnerving.

I had to break the silence.

"The weather has been very fair these past few days, has it not?"

We stopped walking; we were next to a fountain in the garden. Other guests were lingering near the house, chatting before dinner was served.

He turned to me, giving me a pained look.

"You're discussing the weather with me?" He said, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Well you weren't exactly starting a conversation yourself!" I replied indignantly.

He opened his mouth as if to reply, but was interrupted by the ringing of the dinner bell.

He shook his head, and escorted me inside to the dining room.

The room was abuzz with chatter and we were almost the last ones to arrive and sit down.

Servants made their way out of the kitchen and started filling wine glasses and removing dish covers.

My father stood, toasting his neighbours and thanking them for coming.

Lord Masen was silent again during dinner, replying to any question directed his way with brief monosyllabic answers.

I attempted to strike up conversation with him several times, only to be shot down.

We were halfway through dessert, and I noticed him playing with his rice pudding, rather than eating it.

I decided to confront him about his attitude. I was sick and tired of his fluctuating moods.

"Lord Masen," I began. He looked up at me and rested his spoon in the bowl.

"Is something the matter? You seem to be out of sorts tonight."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you for your concern Miss Swan, but I am perfectly fine, thank you." He said in a composed, level voice.

"Are you sure?" I pressed.

His eyes lit up in apparent fury.

"If you must know, your persistent womanly chatter is giving me a headache."

My face grew hot, and I could feel tears pinpricking at my eyes from anger.

I rose, acting as composed as possible, and asked to be excused from the table.

When I had left the dining room I started running.

Doors, walls, torches all passed me in a blur. The tears were freely flowing. He had no right to treat me so. I ran and ran till I was out of breath, and found myself by the fountain, yet again.

I would cut him out. Ignore him, pretend like he wasn't there so that he could not toy with my emotions any longer.

I sat there for quite sometime, and had nearly cried myself out.

I pressed my cool palms up to my eyes, and heard boots on the paving. I cringed, instantly thinking it was James coming to find me.

"If that's you James, please go away. I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

The footsteps stopped. And it was silent for a moment till a voice called out.

"It's not James."

**-xxx-**

**AN **– First of all, I sincerely apologise for the delay. I've had no excuse. However, I have chipped away at providing you with a chapter. The rest of the story should come quite quickly as this early part was the hardest to write. When I first came up with this story it was from a very vivid scene that popped into my head which we will be seeing soonish.

Anyhow, thank you for the reviews. As of writing this note I have 30 of you wonderful people on alert, so hopefully we can get the review total up to 30 (currently 15) no?

I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter: parts that worked, parts that didn't. Characters behaving weirdly – what's gotten into Edward?

Look for the next update MUCH sooner! (Even sooner with lots of reviews urging me on!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Inspired by Pride and Prejudice: Regency Era England, Bella Swan leaves town to live in the country with her family where she meets the respectable Masen family, and their intolerable (yet handsome) son.

All Human – AU.

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of the lovely Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Four**

It was Lord Masen who stepped out of the shadows, and strode towards where I sat.

A fresh round of tears started as he approached me.

"Did you not hear me just now? I said I do not wish to talk to anyone at present."

He sat down next to me on the edge of the fountain and sighed.

"If I promise you do not have to talk to me, will you at least listen? Please, if only for a short while." He reasoned.

I was relieved that it was him and not James, and extremely curious as to his mood swing that evening, so I nodded and gestured that he should carry on.

"I find that I have given you a most un-gentlemanly impression of myself. I have done you wrong, I have treated you wrong – you are a lady I have only just met in the last few weeks, and I…" He trailed off, his face falling to his hands in anguish.

Instead of the pity he wished me to feel for him, it was anger that bubbled up inside of me.

"Yes you have done me wrong, you have treated me as scum, as a whore, and then in the very next breath pretended like you had not done so and treated me with equal indifference." I stood up, and pointed my finger at him.

"What do you have to say for yourself, for your actions? You could have ruined me and clearly not thought anything of it. This is the impression you have given me. What could you possibly do to rectify it in any way?"

He abruptly stood up to meet me.

"Miss Swan, I am going away, for the season at least – possibly longer. If it is as I fear, it will be a full twelvemonth."

I looked at him, perplexed.

"Well then that is a very good thing. I will no longer have to endure you and your inappropriate, rude, and un-gentlemanly ways." I said with spite lacing my tone.

I turned and began walking back towards the house, the sound of his boots following me.

I stopped when I reached the terrace outside the house, and turned back to face him. He was closer than I expected, his eyes blazing passionately.

"I will not see you for twelve long months," he said, his voice breaking.

I closed my eyes out of impatience, still not understanding the point he was trying to get across.

"Lord Masen, really, I cannot see how this is a bad thing."

"I am a stupid man. Ever since the moment I first saw you I have felt an undeniable pull towards you, Miss Swan. I have acted irresponsibly, and irrationally. I have hurt you, I have provoked you. I deserve to be struck down, but I find my punishment is far more severe. My father noticed. He sees my attraction to you."

My mind could hardly process what he was saying. My heart was fluttering.

"I am being sent to stay with cousins in the north. I am to 'learn how a proper son of an earl should act'."

My eyebrows knitted together as I looked up at him. Was this another show, or was this the true Edward within?

He placed his hands either side of my face, his eyes burning into mine.

"I have known you for only a matter of weeks, but Bella, I swear – I am in love with you. I was trying to reconcile my feelings. I couldn't believe it to be true, but it is. And I know you feel something too. I can see it in your face. In the way you react to me."

I took a long moment to consider this, breaking his intense gaze. I could not deny my attraction. He infuriated me to no end, but there was something between us. Despite what small attraction may have existed between us, it would be pointless to act upon it. First of all, I could not stand to be married to him, I was certain of that. We would bicker endlessly, and his track record so far had not proven to be very admirable.

And second to this, and perhaps a far more insurmountable obstacle, was that his father clearly objected to the match. If he would not approve there would never be any chance.

I bit my lip, my eyes meeting his again.

Seeing the pained looked in his eyes broke my heart. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes again, and for a new reason altogether.

"It doesn't matter if I care for you or you for me. Your father clearly objects. You and I being anything beyond amicable acquaintances is impossible. We should not even being having this conversation. Why discuss something that cannot be?"

His eyes tightened as I said that, his mouth opening and closing a few times as if he was about to say something.

"I…" He began his hands still on either side of my face. Closing his eyes tightly he shook his head slightly.

Opening them again he looked me right in the eyes.

"I love you Bella."

My heart felt like it was exploding. It was as if there was a flicker of light in my head, like a candle showing me the way. I could deny it all I liked, but in that moment I knew that I wanted him, that I wanted us.

Before I could open my mouth to reply, he was pressing his lips to mine. Heat rushed through my body at the contact, and I realised I had been longing for this. He threaded one of his hands into the back of my hair, and the other moved down my side to rest on the small of my back pulling me closer.

I reached for his shoulders, sliding my arms around the back of his neck. This was my first kiss, and I knew I would always remember this. I felt my back hit something solid and realised he had pushed me into the wall.

Everything was so new to me, but it felt right. My skin was on fire, every nerve end blazing.

After what seemed like an age, he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine, meeting my eyes and exhaling with a dark chuckle.

"Why did you do that?" I asked out of frustration.

He looked at me strangely.

"Did we not just go over this? I love you, and after that kiss, I am quite certain you love me too!"

I stamped my foot, the sound of the heel echoing across the courtyard.

"Be that as it may, we cannot be together! It is impossible. You and I both know that in this day and age love doesn't matter. You shouldn't kiss me again, because how can I be with another man, and be a good wife when I know how it feels to kiss you? How could I face my future husband everyday, knowing there was someone out there I liked better? It is best if we forget tonight, and each other."

He looked like I had just punched him, and in some way I felt that I had.

He gently grasped my chin with his hand and directed my face upwards towards his.

"If you can wait till I return, I promise, I will marry you."

I could feel goose bumps erupt all over my body at that thought, a tingle running down the length of my spine.

"How can you promise that?"

"I will make my father see reason, and you will be mine. I will spend every day we have together making up for every horrid thing I have ever said and done to you."

I thought for a few moments in silence, and finally grinned timidly at him.

"You could be a full year?"

His face lit up, and he beamed up me.

"You will wait for me? You will keep your heart for me?"

I nodded, and he kissed me again, this time a gentle chaste kiss.

He held me for a few minutes more, when it occurred to me that we had been gone for sometime.

"We had best be getting back, before someone notices our absence." I said, regretfully.

"Indeed," he replied, "I leave tomorrow, in the morning. I do not know if I will be able to write, but know that I am thinking of you everyday, and will return to make you mine."

I nodded, unable to say anything.

He glanced to the side, and my eyes followed his. Standing at the other end of the terrace was a dark figure.

My heart skipped several beats, wondering just how long they had been standing there, and how much attention they had been paying to us.

Edward froze, his eyes darting back to mine for a second. He mouthed "I love you" then turned to fully face the stranger.

"Father," He called, "I apologise for leaving so suddenly." He squeezed my hand and then dropped it, walking towards his father.

My heart was pounding, and I suddenly felt very dizzy. His father had seen us. Of all the people that could have witnessed what just transpired between us.

I sat down on the stone edge of the garden, staring at the ground and willing the black spots in my vision to disappear.

Whatever was exchanged between Edward and his father did not process in my mind. It was all muted mumbling, and I barely registered the loud bang of the door when they re-entered the house.

The dizziness subsided and I took a deep breath.

In a matter of minutes Lord Edward Masen had not only confessed his love for me, but then told me he was leaving for an undefined amount of time. And I had kissed him?

I had kissed a man that I was not even engaged to, let alone married to. If anyone found out I would be ruined for sure. I let out a panicked sob at the thought of Edward's father exposing us.

Before the idea could fully form, logic kicked in. I knew that his father would never do that as it would taint his reputation and that of his son.

How could I have been so careless, and allowed myself to get caught up in the moment? And now, I find myself quite in love with a man I was sure I resented until this morning – who I wouldn't see for goodness knows how long – and somehow promised to him.

Everything was moving too fast. I was thankful that I would have months ahead of me to process this.

I wiped my eyes and stood, brushing off my gown. Pulling my shoulders straight I walked towards the door and entered the house.

The only sound coming from the dining room was the clatter of dishes being cleared. Everyone had moved into the parlour.

I walked past the entrance way, on my way to the stairs and found my mother and the Masen family there.

She spotted me before I could duck away.

"Ah Bella, come here and help me plead with Lady Masen to stay for another round of cards."

I walked over bowing my head slightly. I was too afraid to look Lord Masen or Edward in the eyes.

I smiled at Lady Masen, "Please won't you grace us with another game?" I said with all the fake enthusiasm I could muster.

"Oh Miss Swan you are quite delightful, but we really must take our leave. Our Edward must have his rest for his long trip tomorrow." She replied.

My mothered stiffened at this.

"Your son is leaving us?" She enquired.

"Yes, his will be staying in the north for some time. We do not expect him to return home for a twelvemonth yet." Lord Masen interjected gruffly.

I flinched at his voice, and raised my eyes slightly to glance at Edward.

He had a sad smile for me, with a look of longing.

I gave him a small smile, only twitching the corners of my mouth.

I glanced back down as my mother bade them farewell, and closed the door after them.

"Well..." She began.

I interrupted before she could continue and asked to be excused.

She acquiesced and I headed towards the stairs, picking up my pace.

James was skulking near the foot of the stairs and started to open his mouth to say something.

"Not now, James." I said impatiently, hastily stepping paste him.

I hurried up the stairs and into my room.

My timing was perfect; Angela was in there turning my bedcovers down.

I asked her to help me to get out of my gown and undo the stays, the relief was incredible.

I never realised just how uncomfortable I was until I was released from the prison wrapped around my body.

She bid me good night and slipped out as I climbed into bed.

I had successfully distracted myself enough from the events of the evening, and could not bear to think on them at that moment. I just needed the sweet release of a dreamless sleep, and prayed it would be so.

I burrowed deeper into my soft blankets, and slipped into a peaceful slumber unaware of what tomorrow would bring.

**-xxx-**

**AN – **Can anyone say epic fail? Not only am I months late in posting anything, it's also a piddly little half assed chapter. I am so sorry.Thank you for all your kind reviews. I have to say they are definitely inspiring. Every time someone left a review over the last few months I'd open up word and write something, be it a few words or a page – so every single one helps.This one was especially hard to end, hence the absolutely weak cut off point. I am still struggling, so if anyone has any ideas... anything they'd like to see… please let me know.Now to finish the first chapter on the new story I'm working on. (Keep an eye out for it). :)


End file.
